A Past To Present Mother's Day Gift
by Emperor's Sister
Summary: a silly fic i wrote up while i was ill, inspired by sailor moon. Happy mother's day!


A Past to Present Mother's Day Gift  
  
The violet haired munchkin scurried about as she carried her ingredients.   
She giggled as she made preparations. So absorbed in her work was she, she   
never heard the approach of teenage footsteps behind her.  
  
"What are you doing Imp?" the red haired youth asked surprising the girl   
and causing her to jump, almost dropping the canister in her arms.  
  
"AH! Big Brother!" she whined, "you scared me!"  
  
"I also asked what you were up to brat." He chuckled as she scowled at him.   
His little sister was quite adorable, a trait she apparently got from their   
mother. At least according to their father.  
  
"Nothing," she paused at his look. "OKAY! But you can't tell no one!" she   
told him, stomping her foot in emphasis. The boy chuckled and promised.   
Getting down to her level he waited as she quickly whispered her plans in   
his ear. The grin left his handsome face as he gawked at his newly gone   
insane sibling.  
  
"No Way!"  
  
"Brother! It's for Mother's day!" she whined audibly. "This is the ONLY   
way to do what we wanted!"  
  
"I don't care! I'm NOT going to let you do something so crazy! If I let you   
do anything so.. so.. irresponsible… MOM WOULD KILL ME!" he   
bellowed.  
  
"FINE!" she growled to his semi-relief, "You can come."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The slayers gang were happily lounging in the noon day sun. They were   
enjoying their relaxation time. No worries, no world to save, no evils to   
destroy, just sun, sun, blessed sun. Gourry Gabriev, ex-swordsman of light,   
was grinning foolishly as he waited for the fish to bite. The gentle priestess   
Sylfiel Nels Rada gazed at him fondly as he fished in the small pond. The   
others were lazing about, soaking in the sun's heat, lounging against a tree,   
basically enjoying themselves.  
  
That was, until the heavens opened up with a mighty roar and screams of   
'MOMMY!', startling everyone from their peace. With a crash, the   
swordsman was sent splashing into the cool water, and the trickster beast   
priest was knocked flying from his tree branch perch to land roughly upon   
his unhappy fellows below.  
  
A little, violet haired girl sat up from her seat atop a flailing pile of limbs.   
Rubbing her eyes, she scanned around quickly searching for someone she   
did not find. And so, being an emotional lost toddler that she was, she began   
to bawl her eyes out, as loudly and as miserably as she could.  
  
Snapping himself out of his stupor, Xellos gingerly picked up the wailing   
package from his person and got up off the angry mob consisting of Zelgadis   
Greywords, Amelia Wil Tesla Seylune, Filia Ul Copt, and of course, the   
fiery Lina Inverse.  
  
"NAGAGOMI!" Filia growled, enraged.  
  
"Now now Filia-chan. It wasn't My fault. This cute crying creature is the   
one that forced me onto all of you." Xellos defended.  
  
"Wha.. who's this?" Filia blinked stupefied at the weeping infant while Zel   
helped the fallen princess and sorcerer to their feet.  
  
"Gourry!" Sylfiel gasped as she helped the water logged blonde back onto   
dry land, along with the half drowned boy that had sent him under in the first   
place. Amelia and Filia went to work trying to calm the poor child ignoring   
Sylfiel and the drenched duo completely.  
  
"I want my.. MOMMY!!!!" the tiny girl cried out holding her eager little   
arms out to Lina. She wiggled madly in Xellos' hands attempting to rush to   
the stunned sorceress, as everyone gaped in shock. The freaky silence was   
soon broken by an angry shout.  
  
"Lizzy!" the dripping boy called out gaining everyone's' attention. 'What   
did you DO!"  
  
"You're wet." Lizzy pointed out as she slide to the floor.  
  
"LiZzY!"  
  
"I'm Innocent!'  
  
"You Are Not!"  
  
"Am Too!"  
  
"Are Not!"  
  
"TOO!!"  
  
"NOT!!!"  
  
"Quiet!!!" Lina scolded.  
  
"yes mom." The pair gulped, as those around them struggled with falling to   
the floor at the unusual development.  
  
Lina sighed and placed a hand to her head as if it could hold back her   
growing migraine. "Okay.. let's try this again. Just who are you and Why are   
you calling me.. Mommy?"  
  
"Cause you're our mommy!" Lizzy piped cutely as she glomped onto Lina's   
leg. Filia sighed at the sweetness of the scene, as Lina winced at the   
pounding in her skull.  
  
The red haired teen held back a smirk as he tried to aide his future mother.   
"Well, yes you are our mother… or will be anyway." He smiled softly, "we   
kinda took a bad detour into the past thanks to the brat here."  
  
"HEY!" Lizzy complained, "MOM! Rezzy called me a brat! Make him take   
it back!"  
  
"Tattletale!"  
  
"Bully!"  
  
"Oh stop it!" Lina snapped. "now there's some things I want to you two to   
answer…"  
  
"Just WHO is the father?' Amelia butt in, interrupting the fiery maiden and   
getting right into Rezz's face.  
  
"And just what month, what day…" Filia added, joining in.  
  
"And what YEAR were you born!?" Syfiel finished.  
  
Rezz sweat-dropped as the three women got a little too close to his liking.   
"Umm…. Help."  
  
"I don't think it'd be wise to answer" Zel spoke at last coming to the youth's   
rescue, "it could affect your future." He said, eyes never leaving the lost   
boy's face.  
  
Rezz nodded in understanding as the others, minus Lina, pouted. It didn't   
last long as little Lizzy bounced with glee as she spied the confused Gourry.   
"UNKY GOOEY!!!! HI!!!" she waved energetically.  
  
The team was struck dumb. Rezz by his sibling blurting out future   
information, the rest by the sudden revelation. It was soon destroyed by an   
over-zealous Sylfiel's cry of pure delight. "YESYESYES!!" she shouted and   
began to do some demented happy dance.  
  
"My my, well there goes one candidate." Xellos commented.  
  
"Why Are You Here!!??!!" Lina finally erupted, turning everyone's eyes   
from the bizarre priestess' display to herself.  
  
"That's a secret!" Lizzy grinned, and chaos ensued.  
  
"AH HA!!! XELLOS IS THE FATHER!!" Bellowed Amelia.  
  
"Wha.. WHAT!!" Lina sputtered.  
  
Filia face-faulted into the grass in disbelief. Sylfiel was still dancing. Zel and   
Gourry stared dumbfounded whilst Xellos actually blushed.  
  
"What? What I do?" Lizzy asked puzzled, "It IS a secret."  
  
"I think you've said enough for one day Lizzy." Rezz moaned. "I know it's a   
secret but you know dad said never to say that phrase."  
  
"oh yeah. I forgot." Lizzy giggled.  
  
"Care to elaborate some on that ..er.. Rezz?" Zel sighed, gaining back his   
calm.  
  
"Um.. well.. you see we wanted to get mom a really special present." Rezz   
began.  
  
"For Mother's DAY!" Lizzy bounced.  
  
"But we couldn't do it in time, cause of some stupid timing and complexity   
things about.. it." Rezz continued.  
  
"So I figured we could go back in time to pre-order our gift!" Lizzy   
informed them once more. "So we can't say nothing or it'll spoil the   
surprise!"  
  
Lina breathed deeply in relief and almost chuckled. "Does that mean Mr.   
Xellos isn't the father?" Amelia wondered.  
  
"OH WHO CARES WHO THEIR FATHER IS!" Lina and Zel spazzed   
simultaneously. "Besides! It could be someone we never even met!"  
  
Amelia and company conceded defeat and they all decided to take this   
strange affair to town, where a nice meal would surely calm them down.   
Rezz and Lizzy marched along side them quietly. Well as Rezz watched his   
young mother, musing at how pretty she was, Lizzy skipped joyously by his   
side, then walked normally, then dragged her feet, and then whined. "My   
feet hurt."  
  
"How? Its been 5 minutes Lizzy." Rezz told her.  
  
"Five LONG minutes!" Lizzy complained.  
  
Sighing, Rezz picked the little squirt up and began carrying her, piggy-back   
style to the inn. Lizzy giggled happy, as she clung to his back, the others   
watched amused. The honest love between brother and sister, no matter how   
cruelly they pestered each other, was quite charming to see.  
  
Eventually they reached their destination and the room war began. Lizzy   
refused to share a room with anyone except her mother, and ONLY her   
mother. Rezz refused to share a room period and no one wanted to bunk up   
with Xellos. It was sorted out, with time, to everyone's satisfaction and now   
they were quite famished.  
  
They ordered a sizable meal and dug in. Much to everyone's surprise, young   
Lizzy turned out to be a more vicious food fighter than the incredible Lina   
Inverse. Rezz managed to charm the waitress with his flirting skills to enjoy   
a never ending flow of lattes, while Zel enjoyed a nice coffee in peace as no   
one bothered him being too absorbed in the vicious Lizzy. He nudged the   
soon to be overly caffinated Rezz to gain his attention and motioned towards   
the door. Catching onto Zel's desire for a private chat, the two left the battle   
zone to go outside.  
  
"So tell me Rezz, what is it you two are after here." Zel asked, getting right   
to the point. "I'll see if I can help you guys out in any way."  
  
"Oh. Well I guess its ok. See we had this plan drawn up for the world's best   
Mother's Day feast." Rezz confessed. "mom told us of the time she tired to   
eat dragon cuisine, went fishing for it and everything, but ended up getting   
gypped in the end. So we figured we cold have a nice dragon meal ordered   
up for mother's day."  
  
"But it didn't go as planned." Zel concluded. "Guess for something like that   
you have to order even more years in advance.. which brings us to your   
current situation doesn't it."  
  
"Pretty much." Rezz nodded. "So.. can you help us out? We have to be back   
in our time tomorrow morning. The time spell was supposed to drop us off at   
the diner but.. well.. it didn't."  
  
Zel smiled and suppressed a laugh. "Yes I'll help you. That diner you   
mentioned happens to be a few days walk from here. I'll place the order for   
you, if you give me what you need."  
"GREAT!" Rezz exclaimed handing Zel a list. "This is what we decided on,   
Lizzy drew a picture on the back in crayon, but you can still see what it   
should look like. Um, out of curiosity, why ARE you helping us out   
anyway?"  
  
Zel smirked. "Because I Know who your father is to be. Now lets get back to   
the others before they actually notice we've left." And together they re-  
entered the inn.  
  
Early the next morning, Rezz awoke and stretched out his sleepy joints.   
'Guess I should say bye and fetch Lizzy' he thought. He quickly got dressed   
and walked quietly into Lina's room. Shaking the dozing females he   
managed a heartfelt goodbye to his young mother and gathered up the   
drooling creature known as his sister. Lina rolled over and returned to   
dreamland before they even finished exiting the room.  
  
Rezz stopped and knocked lightly on Zelgadis' door. It opened to reveal a   
dressed chimera, waiting for them. "we're going now." Rezz informed him.  
  
"Alright. I'll come see you two off." Zel said, closing his door. "The others   
are probably still sleeping and will take forever to wake up. You've said   
your good byes to Lina right?"  
  
"Yeah, but mom went back to sleep so I don't know if she'll remember it."   
Rezz sighed, shifting his sister's weight over. "At least I know where Lizzy   
gets it from."  
  
The young men chuckled as they walked out into the new morning air. They   
stopped in a nice clearing to finished their fare well. "Guess this is it. You   
won't forget will you.."  
  
"I won't forget Rezo." Zel grinned.  
  
"Still don't understand how you figured it out though." Rezz shook his head.   
"or my full name for that matter."  
  
"you look just as I did at your age. It was too easy." Zel smirked. "as for   
your name, guess I eventually forgave him."  
  
"Eventually." Rezz grinned in return. "Ya know dad, you looked real cool   
when you where young, why'd you change? Ah well, see ya!" he called out   
before the ending spell was cast and the children where flung back when   
they belonged.  
  
Zel blinked in astonishment at the news his own son entrusted him with. A   
slow, self satisfied grin spread across his mouth as he thought, 'I've just   
received THE best father's day gifts ever.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The happy couple snuggled together deeper beneath the soft downy covers.   
Their eyes closed against the light, they sighed in blessed harmony and   
peace. Peace that was promptly shattered by the ecstatic call of "HAPPY   
MOTHER'S DAY!" from the lips of a very hyper toddler/canon ball   
crashing into their midst. This noisy intruder was promptly followed by a   
young youth carrying a tray filled with delights into the bedroom.  
  
The parents struggled to free themselves from the mess of sheets and   
blankets while the little Imp giggled continuously. Popping their bodies from   
the tangle they grinned and sighed at their silly children. They in turn   
proceeded to envelope their mother in hugs and kisses before allowing the   
mussed woman to actually enjoy her meal.  
  
"So.. THIS is what you two scamps were up to all this time." An extremely   
happy and older Lina deduced as she feasted upon her much desired dragon   
cuisine.   
  
"That's! A secret!" Lizzy said smugly and promptly received a noogy from   
her brother.  
  
Zelgadis chuckled as the two mock fought and smiled down at his beloved.   
"I can't wait to see what these two think up for Next year."  
  
"HEY! THAT GIVES ME AN IDEA!!" Lizzy exclaimed dramatically.  
  
"DAD!!!" Wailed young Rezo in despair, as his family laughed with   
pleasure.  
  
Fin.  
  



End file.
